everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Martha Ferryman
Martha Ferryman is the daughter of Fluff from Queen Zixi of Ix by L. Frank Baum. She is the older cousin of Errol Ferryman. Info Name: Martha Ferryman Age: 16 Parent's Story: Queen Zixi of Ix Alignment: Royal Roommate: Cleopatra Sudds Secret Heart's Desire: To protect animals and make sure that future generations will be able to enjoy them. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of animals. Storybook Romance Status: My ideal boyfriend would love animals just as much as me! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be a little too idealistic and sometimes ignore negative consequences of things. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's important to learn about animals so we can help conserve them. Least Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. Things like hurricanes tend to scare me. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Errol. Character Appearance Martha is of average height, with long, fluffy blonde hair and green eyes. She wears an orange cardigan over a blue blouse and orange capris. In her hair is a crown of orange blossoms. Personality Martha is a sweet, somewhat quiet girl who loves nature. She gets along well with animals and plants and spends much of her time outdoors. She hopes one day to be a conservationist and help preserve the magical life of the fairy tale world. Biography Hello! I'm Martha Ferryman. I'll tell you about my mother Margaret (aka Fluff). She was one of two children who was orphaned after their father drowned. They were taken in by their strict aunt Rivette. When their aunt decided to take them to Nole, Bud somehow became the new king, and Fluff became a princess. The fairy Ereol gave her the Magic Cloak, which would grant each wearer one wish. My mom eventually married the king of Bilkon, a kingdom far to the south. Although I dwell there much of the time, I also love spending time up north with my relatives in Noland. My uncle Bud and cousin Errol always make me feel welcome there. Noland is a very lovely place, although Bilkon is nice too. I think I prefer being in Noland because I get to be with my cousin Errol. I'm not too crazy about my destiny, since I don't know if I'd like to have a cloak that can only be used once. I feel a little nervous about using my wish carelessly. That's why I side with the Rebels. As for what I do like...I'm very fond of nature. I get along well with animals and mythical creatures. I'm quite passionate about conservation - so many magical creatures are endangered, and they often have to worry about people slaying them. I think it's important that we make sure all fantastic flora and fauna will get to survive so future generations will be able to enjoy them. I'm also fond of acting, and I'm part of the drama club. My roommate Cleopatra knows a lot about the stage, and she's helped me learn to appreciate the theatrical world. I hear that lots of great actors and actresses are devoted to environmentalist causes and other stuff to keep our planet green and happy. That's all I can think of. Bye! Trivia *Martha's surname refers to Fluff's father's job as a ferryman. *Martha is a pescatarian. She doesn't mind eating fish since her cousin Errol catches really delicious fish. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Land of Oz Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress